


Au champ d'honneur

by LonelyDay



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: Sakaar devrait pourtant être l'endroit parfait pour oublier.





	Au champ d'honneur

**Author's Note:**

> Un écrit du POV de Valkyrie/Brunnhildë. Le texte aborde la manière qu'a Brunnhildë d'oublier ce qui est arrivé aux Valkyries. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de Marvel et de Disney et le film est de Taika Waititi. En espérant que cela vous plaise.

Le vaisseau pue. Il pue l'alcool, la sueur et tout un tas d'autres fluides qu'elle n'est pas capable d'identifier. Les néons pulsent, clignotent au rythme d'une musique entêtante. C'est parfois le Grand Maître qui est au commande, mais il est trop occupé à se prélasser entre deux ou trois – peut-être quatre, il est difficile de différencier cette bouillie humaine – corps entremêlés. Il a les yeux fermés, il ne voit plus rien. Il ne fait que ressentir.

Il en a de la chance. Brunnhildë, elle, ne peut jamais s'arrêter de voir. Même lorsqu'elle boit, elle voit encore. Les corps morts massacrés de ses sœurs sont gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire. La cavalcade débute à peine, elle en tête, ses sœurs derrière, mais elle déchante bien vite. C'est vers la mort qu'elle les envoie, littéralement. C'est la mort elle-même qui leur fait face. Ses sœurs tombent comme des dominos.

Elles n'étaient que des pions.

Elle se jette sur le bar et commande ce qu'il y a de plus fort. Elle n'est pas venue ici pour penser à ça – elle est venue pour ne plus penser à ça.

Elle boit un premier verre d'une traite, puis le rend à la barmaid dont les yeux mauves pétillent. Elle a les cheveux blonds, comme Svafa, bien qu'un peu plus sombre. Elle les porte tressés, attachés par des anneaux dorés. Un autre anneau doré brille à l'une de ses narines. Elle se serre dans le verre qu'elle vient de lui rendre, elle aussi a envie de se désaltérer. Goulûment, elle avale le contenu de son verre et se pourlèche les lèvres lorsqu'elle le termine.

Il ne faut à Brunnhildë que quelques gorgées pour descendre la bouteille laissée sur le comptoir. Elle en commande une autre sans plus attendre.

C'est là tout l'avantage de l'alcool. Lorsqu'elle boit, elle voit trouble. Le Valkyrior s'effrite, le visage de Svafa se brouille et Hela n'est plus qu'une ombre. Elle n'oublie pas, mais ses souvenirs se cachent derrière un épais nuage de brume. Le sang ne tapisse plus sa mémoire, les corps morts de ses sœurs retournent dans leur tombe. Elle n'est pas en paix, mais elle a le droit au moins à une trêve, une trêve qui s'éternise ces derniers temps.

Elle est incapable de dire quand pour la dernière fois elle a été sobre. Ses quelques heures de sommeil ne suffisent plus à évacuer son trop plein d'alcool. Alors elle boit, elle continue à boire jusqu'à s'écrouler. Qui s'en souciera ici-bas quand elle-même n'en a plus rien à faire ?

Cette jolie blonde, peut-être, qui lui fait les yeux doux.

Elles enchaînent les verres, les bouteilles ensuite, jusque ce que la barmaid en oublie de servir ses clients – ou bien est-elle seulement assez saoule pour oser quitter son bar. Elle lui prend la main et la guide jusque dans un recoin à l'abri des néons. Elles ne sont pas seules, à quelques centimètres d'elles un groupe de trois femmes s'embrassent à tour de rôle, mais l'obscurité crée sorte d'une intimité bienvenue. La jeune femme – elle ne connaît pas son nom, ne veut pas le connaître – passe ses jambes autour de sa taille, la chevauche et l'embrasse. Elle embrasse son front d'abord, puis ses joues et enfin sa bouche, rien de plus qu'une douce caresse qui vient effleurer ses lèvres mouillées. Leurs échanges se font timides, un peu maladroits – l'alcool n'aide pas, même pour Brunnhildë qui s'y accommode de plus en plus.

C'est la barmaid qui prend les devants et Brunnhildë se laisse faire. Elle ne dit rien lorsqu'elle entrouvre son corsage et glisse l'une de ses mains à l'intérieur. Elle ne dit rien non plus lorsqu'elle attrape sa main et la conduit sous sa jupe. Elle n'a rien à dire. Elle n'est même pas sûre de sentir quelque chose, à peine les baisers sur sa peau. Elle est ailleurs, déjà partie et son corps n'est plus à elle.

Mais peut-être n'est-elle jamais partie, peut-être est-elle encore sur ce champ de bataille – ce champ d'honneur – où elle a vu mourir son dernier espoir. Elle l'a quitté depuis longtemps, ne verra plus que Sakaar – mourra sur Sakaar – mais son cœur ne l'a jamais suivie. Il est toujours loin perdu au milieu du Valkyrior, il est toujours entre les mains de sa douce Svafa.

Les baisers se suivent, Brunnhildë serre la barmaid plus près de son corps et peut presque sentir la chaleur de sa peau dénudée – elle a retiré son haut – contre sa poitrine. Elle ne sent rien pourtant, ou plutôt ne ressent pas les bonnes sensations. Ces caresses la crispent plus qu'elles ne la détendent, leurs embrassades la brûlent et ne la soulagent pas.

Elle ne voit pas le visage qui lui fait face, rien qu'un masque couvert de sang et dans un recoin, sous la lumière des stroboscopes une araignée, hideuse et maléfique, qui tisse sa toile. Le rythme de la musique s'accélère, elle l'entend, mais quelque chose cloche. Sa barmaid la fixe – elle a le visage de Svafa. Brunnhildë peut presque l'entendre prononcer « amour ».

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Ce n'est pas Svafa.

Brunnhildë aimerait le lui dire, mais rien ne sort et elle reste la bouche entrouverte, muette comme jamais elle ne l'a été. Elle repousse brusquement la barmaid qui se rhabille, confuse et un peu perdue.

– J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demande-t-elle encore.

Brunnhildë ne lui répondra pas, elle doit juste sortir au plus vite de ce vaisseau. Elle suffoque dans cette chaleur – et même tout l'alcool qu'elle a pourtant pris le soin d'absorber n'est pas parvenu à repousser loin au fond de sa mémoire tous ces mauvais souvenirs.

Hela se dessine clairement dans son esprit, ses longues dagues effilées qui transpercent une à une ses sœurs aussi. Elles tombent toutes, les unes après les autres. Dans l'obscurité de cette bataille il n'y a qu'une couleur qui transparaisse, le rouge de la mort.

Chancelante, Brunnhildë ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir les corps, mais ils sont dans son esprit et ne peut leur échapper.

Elle ouvre une trappe et se laisse glisser hors du vaisseau. La chute dure quelques instants – elle ne lui paraît pourtant pas aussi longue que celle qu'elle a faite lorsque Svafa lui a sauvé la vie. Elle s'écrase sur un toit et laisse échapper un grognement. Elle ne cherche même pas à se relever. L'air froid lèche son visage. Son corps crie sous la douleur et elle se met à sangloter.

Depuis quand pleure-t-elle ? A-t-elle commencé dans le vaisseau ? Sont-ce les larmes qui ont coulé le long de ses joues qui ont averti la barmaid que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

Elle n'a peut-être jamais cessé de pleurer depuis qu'elle a quitté la bataille en vie – la seule a l'avoir quittée. Elle a parfois encore du mal à croire qu'elle a pu en réchapper – ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Elle aurait dû mourir avec elles au champ d'honneur et les rejoindre au Valhalla. Elle aurait dû mourir dans les bras de Svafa, la dague les tuant toutes les deux, et entrer ensemble dans les halls dorés du Valhalla.

Elle ne comprend que maintenant que parfois la mort est moins cruelle que ce que peut réserver la vie. Ses sœurs, elle ne les reverra jamais. Svafa et elle réunies n'existent plus que dans ses rêves car jamais elle ne quittera Sakaar – et les lâches n'ont pas droit au repos.

Alors elle hurle tout ce qu'elle peut, frappe la taule sous elle – jusqu'à la tordre – mais rien n'y fait. Elle pleure toujours autant et elle pourrait très bien ne jamais s'arrêter cette fois-ci.

Les yeux perdus dans la noirceur de la nuit, elle se replie sur elle-même, les points si serrés que ses ongles creusent ses paumes. Elle ne sent rien, comme il n'y a rien à l'horizon hormis les traits de Svafa qu'elle ne peut effacer de son esprit. Le temps même ne pourra apaiser sa douleur – la blessure est trop grande.

Elle attend le corps secoué de tremblements, les yeux gonflés de larmes, de calmer ses pleurs puisqu'il ne lui reste sur Sakaar que des fantômes et de l'alcool.


End file.
